Temptation on the dance floor
by Gillesinlove
Summary: OS co-écrit avec Madoka-Ayu qui prend pour point de départ la soirée undercover du 3x14   Lucky Stiff   comme inspiration. La suite n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode…malheureusement.


****

OS co-écrit avec Madoka-Ayu qui prend pour point de départ la soirée undercover du 3x14 Lucky Stiff comme inspiration. La suite n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode…malheureusement. Voilà notre vision du 3x14 en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.****

**Temptation on the dance floor**

**Rick**

Nous avions quitté le commissariat, direction l'appartement de Kate Beckett afin qu'elle se change ce soir nous avions une soirée undercover afin de piéger OZ celui que nous suspections comme le meurtrier de Jay Hixton.

Je l'attendais donc dans le salon, entendant l'eau de la douche couler, je soupirais en l'imaginais nue sous le jet touchant sa peau, l'eau coulant sur cette dernière, retraçant les courbes sensuelle de son corps magnifique, je me mis une claque sentant mon enfant terrible réagir à ses pensées impures.

Je regardais autour de moi la déco était simple mais de goût on retrouvait Beckett, j'adorais.

J'entendis des pas léger dans l'escalier, je levais la tête et là mon cœur s'arrêta net pour reprendre en vitesse accélérée, la vision que j'avais devant moi était indescriptible. Les mots me manquaient pour décrire Kate Beckett à cet instant, jolie, belle, magnifique, sexy, les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour décrire cette femme. Elle portait une robe noire teintée de reflets bleus nuit lui arrivant aux genoux, décolletée mais pas trop, cette robe moulait ses sublimes formes à merveille. Je me sentais défaillir à la vue de ma muse si merveilleusement magnifique. La voix de ma nymphe céleste me sortit de mes songes

- Castle ? Elle me regardait un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, ces dernières que j'avais envie de dévorer. Il m'était impossible à cet instant de ne pas penser au baiser de diversion que nous avions échangé quelques semaines auparavant. Je ne pensais qu'à renouveler cette expérience hallucinante. Je la vis s'approcher de moi posant une main sur mon épaule, elle me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je vous fais tant d'effet que vous en perdez vos mots monsieur l'écrivain ? Je fermais les yeux souriant puis les rouvrit effleurant sa joue de mon nez, je lui soufflais à l'oreille à mon tour :

- Vous n'avez pas idée détective ! Elle se mordit les lèvres et à cet instant j'étais cuit. Elle se déhancha outrageusement devant moi prenant sa veste, elle m'interpella :

- Tu viens, ou tu restes planté là jusqu'à demain ? Sur le coup j'étais étonné qu'elle me tutoie, d'habitude c'était elle qui mettait le plus de distance possible entre nous. C'était comme si quelque chose en elle avait changé. A sa question j'avais eu envie de lui dire si tu restes dans mes bras, je reste jusqu'à la fin de ta vie mais je m'abstins et la suivit en trottinant.

Nous étions passés à la maison pour que je récupère mes clés de voiture et que je me change. Pendant un temps j'avais laissé ma divine muse avec ma mère et elles avaient discutées. Encore une fois la femme dont j'étais amoureux avait été fantastique avec elle, lui remontant le moral, arrivant même à lui donner un but. Plus le temps passait et plus j'étais fou d'amour de cette femme extraordinaire. J'aimais tout chez elle, bien entendu son physique de déesse mais aussi son tempérament de feu, son empathie pour les victimes, son intelligence et son humour. Le jeu qui s'était installé entre nous me rendait heureux, j'aimais tellement cela, Kate Beckett était devenue une de mes raison de vivre celle qui me faisait lever le matin.

- Bon Castle tu rêves ou quoi ? Je regardais ma partenaire elle me regardait interrogative, une main sur la poignée de la porte conducteur, comme toujours elle avait insisté pour conduire, j'avais refusé mais encore une fois elle avait su me faire céder.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'habitacle en silence, Kate mit le contact et je constatais que les vrombissements du moteur, la rendait euphorique. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et démarra en trombe.

- WOooo ! Beckett doucement c'est un bolide qui a du punch, à ne pas prendre à la légère. Elle me sourit et accéléra. Je m'accrochais au siège tant bien que mal, je la regardais elle était rayonnante, heureuse, la vitesse la grisait. Mon regard descendit sur son corps et un gloups sortit de ma bouche lorsque je constatais que sa robe remontait bien au dessus de ses cuisses à la limite de son entre jambes. Elle me regarda constatant ma mine défaite, ma bouche toujours ouverte que je ne parvenais pas à fermer devant ce merveilleux spectacle qu'elle m'offrait sur ses magnifiques jambes interminables que j'aurai aimé caresser, embrasser... Je tachais de relever mes yeux pour regarder dans les siens mais j'étais fasciné. A ma plus grande surprise elle ne me fit aucun commentaire, pas d'arrachage d'oreille rien, étonné, je décollais momentanément mon regard de l'une des septième merveilles du monde pour le plonger dans une des secondes ses magnifiques yeux verts, qui à cet instant semblaient plus foncés, espiègles, taquins. Je déglutis, tentant de reprendre mes esprits mais avec son regard de biche sur moi cela n'était pas gagné. Elle se pinça de nouveau la lèvre et je soupirais malgré moi.

Nous arrivâmes à la boite de nuit à toute vitesse. Beckett arrêta le moteur et sans me regarder me tendit les clés.

- Pas mal, j'vous la rends ! Me dit elle mais je constatais qu'elle avait passé un instant jouissif.

Elle sortit de la voiture et je lui emboîtais le pas, nous nous approchâmes de la boite de nuit et on pouvait entendre la musique au dehors, assourdissante.

.com/watch?v=LLjlBGi2unI

Nous y entrâmes et cela était encore plus intense, le volume était à fond, c'était assez désagréable, jusqu'à ce que je la vois se déhancher sensuellement devant moi avançant comme une panthère en chasse, elle oscillait entre les gens sans les toucher. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'une façon si sensuelle que mon cœur sauta plusieurs battements me regardant, ses yeux étaient pleins de malices. Que devais-je comprendre de tout cela, sa bouche entre ouverte, son déhanché racoleur, son regard sur moi, une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux magnifiques, elle me rendait fou je souriais comme un dément, non un abruti en fait. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi je voulais la toucher, la sentir contre moi, c'était trop, son jeu dépassait la limite, je n'en pouvais plus, je la sentais assez ouverte à cet instant et je fis une chose que jamais je n'aurai cru possible de ma part. Je l'attirais à moi en posant une main dans le creux de ses reins, elle fut un peu surprise mais me laissa faire rapprochant son visage du mien. Je devenais fou, son odeur m'enivrait, sa proximité me faisait perdre la tête. Ne constatant aucune objection de sa part, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux, les caressant savourant la divine sensation que cela me procurait, je fermais les yeux me penchant sur elle humant son odeur, je la sentis frémir à mon souffle sur sa peau. Elle se rapprocha encore, posant sa main sur mon épaule, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres, j'allais enfin, de nouveau goûter ses lèvres sucrées j'étais au paradis mais pour mon plus grand désespoir ma muse détourna la tête pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Allez nous cherchez à boire et concentrez vous sur OZ. Je fermais les yeux me délectant de sa divine odeur, les rouvrant immédiatement, me pinçant la lèvre, je dis :

- Euh oui OZ ! Elle avança devant moi continuant à se déhancher en maîtresse du diable, je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son sublime postérieur penchant ma tête sur le coté retenant ma respiration mordant mes lèvres au possible. Elle était terriblement sexe. Je la vis se retourner m'interrogeant du regard.

- A boire tout de suite ! Je me retournais vers le bar mais je pus malgré tout apercevoir un sourire satisfait sur son beau visage.

La suite de la mission s'était déroulée normalement enfin presque. Kate était allée voir Oz jouant sur son potentiel de séduction pour l'approcher et le capturer dans ses filets. Il n'avait pas été une proie difficile pour elle, en même temps je doutais qu'un homme sur terre puisse résister à son emprise. Parfois je souhaitais ne pas être autant affecté par cette femme, car être autant attiré par quelqu'un qui flirtait avec vous mais finissait par vous repousser lorsque cela allait trop loin était une source de souffrances insoutenable au final.

Elle avait donc joué de ses charmes et Dieu seul sait qu'elle en avait, pour engager la conversation avec Oz. Ensuite il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour l'attirer dans son piège et trouver un motif suffisant pour l'arrêter. La scène de l'arrestation avait été musclée et j'avais pu l'observer en mode combat dans une tenue qui au repos ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps alors en activité la vision devenait encore plus érotique, notamment pour un esprit aussi affûté que le mien lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma partenaire.

Vingt minutes après nous étions rendus au commissariat, Oz attendant dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Beckett à mon plus grand regret changea de tenue et passa d'un extrême à l'autre, revenant en pantalon de tailleur, chemise boutonnée jusqu'au cou et un gilet façon costume d'homme. Même aussi couverte elle restait pour moi amplement désirable et les images d'elle dans cette robe continuaient à flotter dans ma tête.

L'interrogatoire eut lieu et finalement Oz ne semblait pas être l'assassin de Jay Hixton. C'était un enfoiré qui vendait de la drogue à des adolescentes comme Nicole, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le meurtrier de notre affaire. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurai coffré car un dealer était tout aussi meurtrier que l'individu qui avait collé une balle à notre victime. Mais bon il fut libre de partir et quitta le commissariat.

Peu après nous quittions le commissariat, l'affaire n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. Nos chemins se séparèrent en bas du poste où elle me quitta sur un « bonsoir Castle » très timide, sa robe de soirée posée sur son bras. Je la regardais entrer dans sa voiture et finit par tourner les talons pour héler un taxi afin qu'il me ramène chez moi, le vague à l'âme sans que je puisse me l'expliquer..

**Kate**

J'étais rentrée chez moi rapidement mon esprit dans un état tellement chaotique que je ne sais même pas comment j'étais parvenue jusqu'à mon appartement. Je ne me reconnaissais pas du tout. Alors que notre mission dans le club avait eu lieu il y a maintenant plus d'une heure, je ne m'en remettais toujours pas, j'étais encore tremblotante, une boule dans mon estomac ne m'avait pas quitté. C'est donc troublée que je franchissais la porte de mon logement. Je posais ma robe sur un cintre à l'entrée, mes clés de voiture sur le bar et allais directement dans la cuisine.

J'entrouvrais le réfrigérateur et en sortais une bouteille de vin blanc entamée datant de ma soirée avec Lanie de la veille. Je m'en servais un verre et allais m'affaler dans mon canapé. Je pouvais encore sentir son regard sur moi qui était plus intense qu'une caresse, lorsqu'il m'avait attiré à lui positionnant sa main dans le creux de mes reins, mon corps avait frémit au contact et quand il avait parcouru mes cheveux de ses mains je m'étais sentie partir, mon cœur s'était emballé.

Mais une fois de plus ce n'était pas moi. Je ne devais pas me laisser affecter autant par un homme, qui de surcroît était mon partenaire. Je gérais cette relation depuis maintenant trois ans, flirtant outrageusement avec lui mais sans jamais dépasser la ligne que j'avais tracée. Mais ce soir il m'avait été difficile de rester de mon côté. Ce jeu entre nous qui me stimulait tant d'habitude, me rendait ce soir totalement dingue. Je voulais plus, plus de lui, plus que ses regards brûlants sur moi, plus que des attouchements furtifs qui me frustraient. Il avait éveillé un volcan en moi dès le premier jour, j'avais réussi à le contrôler, mais aujourd'hui la pression du magma en fusion se faisait trop forte et je sentais l'irruption imminente.

Je me définissais moi-même comme quelqu'un de très rationnel, mais là je n'en pouvais plus. Ce jeu m'épuisait, j'étais si fatiguée de lutter contre mes sentiments ; ceux là même qui me terrifiaient me forçant à dresser des barrières entre lui et moi. Chaque jour je pensais arrêter de jouer avec le feu ainsi et à chaque occasion je continuais, allant même crescendo, cela était si excitant de voir l'effet que j'avais sur lui, je savais que j'éveillais des choses en lui. C'est donc une impulsion qui m'anima, je posais le verre de vin à peine entamé sur ma table basse et retournais à l'entrée de mon appartement. J'enlevais rapidement mon ensemble tailleur pour repasser ma robe de soirée. J'allais me rendre chez Castle. J'avais perçu la lueur dans ses yeux quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il m'avait vu dans cette tenue. Je savais que je l'attirais, il me désirait cela ne faisait aucun doute et cette tenue était assurément efficace et me permettrait certainement d'avoir ce que je voulais ce soir : lui !

Je pris ma voiture direction le loft de mon écrivain favori souhaitant qu'il soit seul. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, j'étais nerveuse comment prendrait-il mon initiative. Serait-il choqué, me repousserait-il ? Je ne savais plus, je n'étais plus certaine de moi, encore une fois Beckett tentait de reprendre le dessus sur Kate mais je ne la laissais pas faire me rappelant avec délices des mains de mon ami sur moi dans mon dos, mes cheveux… Je les voulais ailleurs, je voulais qu'il parcourt mon corps de celles-ci, je voulais mourir sous ses baisers ardents.

C'est donc décidée que je quittais mon véhicule et franchissais le hall sous le regard du gardien qui me salua sans même m'annoncer puisqu'il me connaissait. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, lorsque je sortis de la cabine, je me dirigeais à grands pas vers le loft de Castle. Arrivée devant je soupirais puis frappais.

Quelques instants plus tard je le vis apparaître devant moi.

- Kate ? Que faites vous là ? Il m'avait appelé Kate, comme cela sonnait bien dans sa bouche.

- Je peux entrer ? Lui demandais-je. Il s'écarta de la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vous en prie détective !

Là encore sa façon de prononcer ces mots m'électrisait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je me tournais vers lui et je croisais son regard rongé d'inquiétudes. Là encore, il était le seul qui me faisait cet effet beaucoup de gens s'inquiétaient pour moi, mais lorsque lui montrait de l'inquiétude à mon égard je perdais pieds.

Il s'approcha de moi posant une main sur mon épaule, préoccupé par mon silence, il était adorable, en fait plutôt à croquer et ce soir j'avais une envie incontrôlable de le dévorer tout entier. C'est ainsi qu'après un long échange silencieux qui me retourna le cœur et la tête à l'envers que je me jetais sur ses lèvres, exigeant sans sommation l'accès qui au bout de quelques instants il m'accorda, me serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Je gémis lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un combat sauvage, une lutte de domination qu'aucun de nous ne voulait perdre ce qui rendait l'instant magique et intense.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous fûmes contraints de nous séparer à bout de souffle. Je le regardais et ses yeux bleus avaient viré au noir. Je souris satisfaite. Il me contempla avec un amour tellement indéfectible que je sentis mes jambes céder sous moi, je me retenais à lui, caressant ses joues de mes mains sans jamais quitter son regard d'amoureux. Comment avais-je pu faire abstraction de ce regard pendant si longtemps, ce regard que j'avais surpris tant de fois à mon égard mais que j'avais sciemment ignoré, brisant son cœur à chaque fois que je le repoussais. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait. N'étant pas une adepte des excuses je me fis pardonner de la manière la plus tendre que je pouvais en embrassant ses yeux ceux là même qui me regardaient avec tant d'amour chaque jour, ceux là dans lesquels j'avais pu voir la tristesse et le désespoir lorsqu'ils me voyaient en compagnie de Josh. Ceux là même avec lequel les miens communiquaient, se comprenant.

Il soupira d'aise souriant puis embrassa ma mâchoire puis mon cou s'attardant sur ce dernier, le happant m'arrachant un gémissement. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque fermant les yeux penchant la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès, je sombrais peu à peu dans une léthargie. Lorsque je pensais soudainement que nous n'étions peut être pas seuls. C'est donc avec un effort surhumain que je le repoussais en disant.

- Alexis, Martha ? Il enfouit son visage humant mes cheveux comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Pas là ! Rentrent demain… Je souriais à pleines dents nous étions donc seuls tous les deux cette fois personne ne pourrait nous déranger.

Je me détachais de lui pour le regarder de nouveau ses yeux étaient si beaux à cet instant, son désir seulement pour moi, Kate Beckett détective de mon état suscitais un désir sans nom en monsieur Richard Castle écrivain de best seller. J'étais heureuse cet homme qui m'avait sauvé à travers ses livres mais aussi en entrant dans ma vie serait moi ce soir et je l'espère pour toujours.

Sentant qu'il caressait ma joue, je repris mes esprits, je l'embrassais de nouveau avec fougue déboutonnant sa chemise par la même occasion, il rompit le baiser saisissant mes mains.

- Es-tu sûre de toi Kate car si tu me repousses encore après ça, je ne le supporterais pas, ça serait trop ! Je pris son visage entre mes mains posant mon front sur le sien.

- Je n'ai jamais été autant sûre de quelque chose de ma vie, je te veux auprès de moi…Rick. Il me sourit puis me débarrassa de mon manteau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ma robe de soirée. S'approchant mon écrivain caressa mon épaule puis mon bras remontant lentement, jusqu'à mon omoplate.

- Tu es si belle Kate… Un sourire étira de nouveau mes lèvres, décidément je ne cessais de sourire avec lui.

- Ferme-la Castle et embrasse moi maintenant ! Il ne se fit pas prier et fondit sur mes lèvres pour un autre round titanesque. Nos gémissements se faisaient bruyants au fur et à mesure de notre baiser et de nos caresses qui se faisaient plus présentes, il glissa sa main sous ma robe longeant ma cuisse la caressant. Je poussais un râle de plaisir l'attirant à moi d'une pression sur sa nuque. Je le débarrassais de sa chemise ne me préoccupant plus de ses boutons arrachant tout. Je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres. Il passa ses deux mains sur mes fesses et les pressa pour enfin me soulever, j'accrochais mes jambes à sa taille sans jamais rompre notre baiser. Il me cala correctement à lui croisant ses mains sous mon postérieur pour me porter sans peine. Commençant à monter les marches tant bien que mal. Je ne voulais pas lui rendre la tache trop facile et l'embrassais, le mordais de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule nue, le caressant enfonçant mes doigts dans son dos. Il râla ou gémit je n'aurai pas pu définir à cet instant le son qui sortait de sa bouche mais cela m'excitait encore plus, je pris le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents le mordant.

- Oh mon Dieu, Kate. Hum repère ce point est un point sensible à noter dans un coin de ma tête, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir violemment, il marcha encore un peu puis je le sentis se pencher pour me déposer délicatement sur le lit. Mon écrivain se positionna sur moi ramenant sa main sous ma robe, tirant sur mon dessous.

- A moi de jouer maintenant lieutenant Beckett.

**Rick**

Sa respiration était bruyante et haletante, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme frénétique. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexuel à cet instant pour moi que de voir cette femme qui m'avait tant résisté dans cet état d'impatience, de plaisir urgent. Le mien n'était guère plus glorieux, pulsant même à travers mes vêtements ; mais je voulais jouer, la faire languir afin qu'elle me supplie d'accéder à ce qu'elle semblait attendre avec impatience.

Elle était encore vêtue de sa robe et je laissais ma main découvrir son corps, passant sur son ventre parfaitement dessiné et musclé, caressant sa poitrine à travers l'étoffe de son soutien gorge. Par mon seul toucher j'essayais de mémoriser les pleins et les vides de ce corps que j'avais tant fantasmé, que j'avais écrit. Fermant les yeux, je comprenais à cet instant la sensation qu'un aveugle pouvait avoir, je percevais tout de manière décuplée et notamment les frémissements de Kate.

- Rick…fit-elle plaintive.

Mon prénom sur ses lèvres sonnait parfaitement, mais j'étais fermement décidé à ne pas me laisser amadouer par sa supplique. J'avais envie de ravager son corps rapidement, brutalement presque tellement mon envie d'elle était forte ; mais je voulais découvrir chaque parcelle de peau, entendre les sons, les répertorier. Du bout de mes doigts je sentais la finesse de son grain de peau, elle était douce et ferme en même temps.

Pendant que je l'explorais je suçotais son cou, qui avait un goût légèrement salé, sucré, cherchant les zones sensibles. Elle faisait pression sur ma nuque encourageant l'intensité entre mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je relâchais l'emprise et croisais son regard, j'étais comme hypnotisé par leur noirceur à cet instant et me dis que je n'avais jamais rien vu de si beau de ma vie. Je retrouvais le chemin de sa bouche et me jetais sur ses lèvres avidement, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'elle gémit bruyamment dans ma bouche mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson, faisant culminer mon désir pour elle et serrer ma main sur sa chair.

Mettant mes mains derrière son dos, je l'invitais à lever son buste, ce qu'elle fit habilement sans lâcher le contact entre nos deux bouches. Je me saisissais du bas de sa robe, la faisant lentement remonter sur son corps. Elle leva les bras pour m'aider à la libérer et je laissais retomber son vêtement aux pieds du lit sans me concentrer sur le point de chute. Je parcourais des yeux ce corps dénudé, offert à moi. La vision était tellement magnifique que mes yeux me brûlaient. Je voulais tout voir, tout enregistrer, tout mémoriser. Je l'avais rêvé tant de fois, mais elle était encore plus belle.

- Kate tu es magnifique. Dis-je dans un demi-soupir.

Pour toute réponse elle m'emporta dans un nouveau baiser passionné et totalement envoûtant. Nos respirations étaient bruyantes et les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ceux de Kate me rendaient littéralement fou. Je l'allongeais de nouveau sur le lit, contemplant son ventre plat et tout en embrassant sa poitrine je caressais son abdomen. Elle ondulait du bassin semblant appeler mes caresses plus bas, mais là encore je la faisais patienter. Je l'entendis râler, mon petit jeu semblait l'agacer.

Je décidais de la faire enrager encore plus faisant glisser l'envers de ma main plus bas évitant scrupuleusement d'effleurer sa féminité, mais l'approchant dangereusement. Je faisais ensuite remonter doucement ma main toujours à l'envers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle eut un soubresaut à cet instant. Je souriais, ravi des réactions que je suscitais en elle.

- Rick…sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque et suppliant.

Mais ce n'était pas encore ce que j'attendais, je voulais l'entendre dire, l'entendre admettre son désir. Elle l'avait tant refoulé et renié que je savourais comme une victoire cet instant et même si je devais lutter pour ne pas accéder à sa requête silencieuse, je m'y tenais. Ma bouche venait dans le même emplacement que mes mains et j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la sentant de nouveau trembler sous moi.

- Rick s'il te plait…

- S'il te plait quoi ? fis-je.

- Rick je te veux, j'ai envie de toi alors arrête de m'allumer et viens.

Je souriais, elle n'en pouvait plus ; je remontais donc à elle tout en caressant de ma main son intimité. Elle était à point pour moi et mes caresses lui arrachèrent des cris. Je retournais à sa bouche lui volant un nouveau baiser qui grimpa en intensité alors que mon exploration s'intensifiait elle aussi.

Elle ondulait son bassin contre mes doigts experts enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau, elle se cambra me repoussant légèrement retirant ma main. Je compris à cet instant que si je continuais son moment ultime arriverait et je compris aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas atteindre l'extase sans que je l'accompagne dans cette ivresse.

- Viens Rick. Supplia t'elle. Je lui souris l'embrassant tendrement puis je nous défis de nos derniers remparts. Nous étions à présent nus, je la contemplais de nouveau, étudiant chaque parcelle de son corps, de mes yeux puis de mes mains pour finir par mes lèvres lui laissant des traces de mon désir un peu partout. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus sonores me faisant perdre la tête, je la voulais plus que tout au monde ; mon désir pour elle me faisait mal tellement il était intense, mais je voulais que cela soit parfait entre nous sans fausse note, je voulais que notre première fois soit une symphonie, de plaisir, d'ivresse et d'harmonie. Je l'embrassais de nouveau, lui donnant un baiser tendre et doux tandis qu'elle m'en rendait un, sauvage. Me faisant basculer sous elle, se positionnant à califourchon sur moi, elle m'embrassa avec fougue et passion m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir puis interrompit son baiser pour me regarder posant ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête, elle tendit les bras et commença à se frotter à moi, faisant s'effleurer nos intimités, augmentant le feu qui me consumait un peu plus à chaque fois. J'avais taquiné son désir quelques instants auparavant et là elle me renvoyait l'ascenseur dans la plus délicieuse des tortures.

Je ne pouvais plus c'était trop alors après un énième passage sur ma virilité, j'attrapais ses hanches, puis d'un coup de bassin me fondais en elle, accédant à la requête de ma belle impatiente. Elle sourit, gémissant satisfaite. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants sans bouger afin qu'elle s'habitue à moi, puis cambrant son buste, les bras toujours tendus, elle commença à bouger initiant d'emblée un rythme soutenu qui me convenait parfaitement. Je m'assis afin de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, elle s'accrocha à mon cou. Nous partageâmes de nouveau un baiser ardent, nos langues reprirent leurs ballets torrides, bataillant pour dominer l'autre à nouveau. Son déhanchement se fit plus rapide, je me calquais donc à son mouvement rapide. Je l'entendis gémir dans ma bouche elle bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris, ses ongles arrachaient ma peau mais je ne sentais rien d'autre que le plaisir intense qui envahissait mon corps, la douleur était superflue face au plaisir qui m'irradiait littéralement se diffusant dans chaque cellule de mon être. J'embrassais sa poitrine, la suçotant la mordant, laissant des marques de ma passion. Ma déesse commençait à trembler dans mes bras ses cris devenaient sonores, heureusement nous étions seuls, nous pouvions donc nous laisser submerger par le plaisir grandissant à chaque seconde. Elle me serrait si fort que je compris que bientôt son point de non retour arrivait. Alors étouffant mes propres cris, je parvins à lui dire, voulant admirer son visage angélique au moment de sa jouissance :

- Regarde… moi… mon amour ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, haletante, tremblotante, elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard de jade dans les miens. Mon Dieu elle était si magnifique, ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir, son front était brillant, des goûtes de sueur perlaient dans son cou, des mèches s'y collaient, je les dégageais d'une caresse. Elle se soutenait à moi, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Le plaisir intense que je voyais en elle, redoubla le mien, j'accélérais le mouvement, elle mordit ses lèvres pour étouffer un cri.

Elle poussa un hurlement sonore lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, agrippant mes cheveux, elle pencha ma tête en arrière et m'embrassa sauvagement tout en gémissant d'extase dans ma bouche. Quant à moi j'atteignis aussi le nirvana au même instant la serrant fort contre moi comme pour la souder à mon corps, me libérant en elle, créant une nouvelle extase de plaisir. Les vibrations de nos cris se répercutèrent dans nos bouches créant une sensation supplémentaire, nous faisant frémir de plaisir tous les deux.

Nous continuâmes à nous mouvoir quelque peu puis ma belle me poussa me forçant à m'allonger sur le dos. Après m'avoir embrassé à de multiple reprise, elle s'allongea sur moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je l'encerclais de mes bras. Elle frémit.

- Tu as froid ? Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Non je suis juste bien, à ma place. Je souris embrassant ses cheveux, humant de nouveau sa délicieuse odeur. Puis après avoir entendu la respiration de ma muse se faire régulière, je calquais la mienne à la sienne je sombrais aussi la serrant un peu plus fort contre moi, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse et c'est ainsi que nous partîmes tous deux dans le pays des rêves merveilleux, enlacés l'un sur l'autre.

**Kate**

Je me réveillais parcourue d'une sensation paradoxale à la fois de bien être intense, tout en étant prise de courbatures. J'ouvrais un œil puis deux et c'est ainsi que le film des évènements de la veille commença à me revenir en mémoire. Un corps chaud était sous moi et cette chaleur sereine me procurait des sensations encore inconnues pour moi. Elles étaient toutes sauf désagréables mais leur étrangeté me troublait.

Hier soir j'avais franchi la ligne, cette limite que je me fixais depuis trois ans et ce matin j'étais perdue. Mon esprit rationnel c'était égaré au moment où j'avais quitté mon appartement, décidant de venir ici au loft. Dans ma tête tout était clair, je souhaitais céder à cette tentation qui me consumait plus de jour en jour. Et la réalisation de celle-ci au petit matin me dépassait. Cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, mais je ne pouvais pas me préparer à un plaisir si dévastateur. Bien évidemment l'acte charnel avait été intense, passionnel, fougueux, incroyable mais ceci ne m'étonnait pas. Je côtoyais Castle depuis trois ans, et un homme dégageant autant de sex appeal provoquait forcément un raz de marrée au moment de l'acte.

Mais dans notre nuit j'avais retrouvé nos jours, cette complicité suprême, ce lien qui nous unissait, la connaissance parfaite de l'autre. Il avait su quasi instantanément ce que je voulais, j'avais lu son corps comme si je le connaissais parfaitement. Et tout ceci m'effrayait terriblement. Je réalisais que je n'avais pas eu une relation sexuelle avec Richard Castle, non Rick Castle et moi avions fait l'amour. J'avais eu des aventures, des relations dans ma vie ; mais jamais je n'avais eu ce constat sur l'acte amoureux, ce sentiment de complétude. Nous étions si fusionnels, que nous avions connu l'extase en même temps ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé, nous étions en accord parfait, en symbiose, c'était magique mais terriblement effrayant pour moi Kate Beckett, la rationnelle, celle qui ne croit en rien d'autre que les faits, je devais constater que jamais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour qui que se soit. Rick avait parlé d'âmes sœurs un jour et je devais me rendre à l'évidence c'est ce que nous étions, des amants hors du temps qui se retrouvaient dans chacune de nos vies. Je ris à quoi pensais-je, ces conneries de réincarnations n'existaient pas Castle déteignait sur moi. Je le regardais posant ma tête sur la main que j'avais sur son torse, il semblait paisible, heureux, rayonnant, comme s'il venait de réaliser son plus grand rêve. Il était sublime à cet instant.

Je ne voulais pas bouger me sentant curieusement à ma place et ne souhaitant pas encore réveiller Rick qui émergerait si jamais je me dégageais de son corps. Je n'étais pas encore prête à le confronter, à sentir son regard sur moi pour la première fois depuis que nous avions cédé. Je refermais les yeux un instant me laissant bercer par la respiration calme et tranquille de mon partenaire qui dormait à poings fermés.

C'est une tonalité qui me sembla presque cauchemardesque qui me réveilla pour la deuxième fois ce matin. A l'entente de la sonnerie émise par mon téléphone portable j'eus une réalisation soudaine « Josh ». Il était mon petit ami officiel et m'appelait de bon matin alors que j'étais allongée, nue sur Castle après ce qui était sans aucun doute la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie. Je fus saisie par un sentiment de panique et me dégagea rapidement du lit. Ceci réveilla évidemment Rick qui me dit :

- Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son regard me sondant était inquiet et préoccupé ; sans nul doute il avait perçu le masque de crispation sur mon visage.

- Mon téléphone…je dois répondre.

Sur ce je filais en bas encore totalement nue, dévalant les escaliers afin d'arriver avant la fin de l'appel. Je me saisissais de mon portable et décrochais encore haletante.

- Josh ?

- Kate…tout va bien ? Tu as l'air essoufflée ? Je t'ai réveillé je suppose, désolé.

- C'est ok Josh.

- Bon, dis-moi je commence mon service dans 2 heures, tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder on pourrait prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ?

- Oui bien, on se retrouve à côté de l'hôpital ?

- Ok babe, alors à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochais, me retournais et ce que je vis m'arracha totalement le cœur. Rick se tenait devant moi en boxer, le regard totalement défait. Il avait entendu ma conversation et c'était sans doute rappelé la réalité de ma situation amoureuse.

Son regard me faisait mal car je pouvais presque ressentir sa douleur, une nouvelle fois notre connexion se manifestait. Je n'étais pas très douée pour les explications, généralement je les fuyais. C'est donc aussi soudainement que je retraversais le salon courant dans les escaliers, ramassant mes affaires au pied du lit et allant dans la salle de bains. Je m'habillais à toute vitesse, je croisais mon reflet dans la glace, mes traits étaient encore marqués par le plaisir intense d'hier soir.

Je me sentais quelque peu sale, ne regrettant pas l'acte mais d'avoir totalement oublié dans le feu de l'action que j'avais Josh. Cette nuit n'avait été que la prolongation de tous ces mois de relation. Je m'étais cachée dans une relation confortable car j'avais peur des sentiments que suscitaient Rick en moi et il m'avait été plus facile de me mettre en couple avec un homme que je n'aimais pas, qui me plaisait physiquement mais qui ne me faisait pas vibrer comme mon partenaire pouvait le faire d'un seul mot, d'un seul regard, d'un seul toucher.

Je réalisais en me passant de l'eau sur le visage que je n'avais pas juste trompé Josh hier soir, mais depuis le début de notre relation. Il n'avait été qu'un substitut sentimental, m'apportant juste ce qu'il y avait de confortable dans une relation ; d'autant que je ne voulais pas être seule. J'aurai eu trop peur de mes actions si j'avais été célibataire.

Il ne m'avait fallu que cinq petites minutes pour me préparer et je descendais à nouveau les escaliers du loft me menant dans le salon. Rick était toujours là, il avait juste passé un jean et était torse nu. N'ayant pas le courage de parler sur mon ressenti, passant devant lui je lui dis, me saisissant de mon manteau :

- Pardonnes-moi Rick.

Et sans même attendre une réponse de sa part j'allais vers la porte, sachant que si je restais une seconde de plus dans l'appartement je risquais de céder à ce que je ressentais, or je ne pouvais pas ; en tout cas pas maintenant. Je devais d'abord mettre un terme à ma relation avec Josh. Cela me laisserait aussi le temps de mettre les choses en clair. Je retrouvais ma voiture dans la rue où je l'avais laissée hier et je filais vers l'hôpital. Je garais ma voiture dans le parking des visiteurs et me dirigeait vers le café où il m'arrivait de prendre des petits déjeuners avec Josh.

**Josh,**

J'étais assis à la table d'un café en attendant ma petite amie. Nous ne nous pouvions pas nous voir souvent en raison de nos boulots respectifs qui étaient très envahissants. Il se passait parfois une semaine sans que nous puissions nous voir. Mais je me délectais de tous les moments passés en sa compagnie, notamment quand ils étaient imprévus comme aujourd'hui.

Je la vis arriver de loin et là mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais beau être médecin du cœur, je ne me remettais rarement des visions du corps de ma petite amie. Elle était sublime et ce matin sa beauté remplissait la pièce. Elle portait une robe extrêmement moulante et relativement courte. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vue aussi féminine, même lorsque nous étions sortis au restaurant ensemble. Elle arriva à la table où j'étais assis et je me levais lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. J'aurai aimé l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais Kate n'appréciait pas spécialement les effusions sentimentales et affectives en public.

- Salut bébé, lui dis-je croisant son regard.

Et là ce que je vis me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle était totalement différente, son visage n'exprimait pas du tout la même chose qu'habituellement. Dans ma tête, je rassemblais les éléments : d'abord la robe, puis son allure différente. Quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait, elle était métamorphosée.

- Salut me répondit-elle.

Elle s'assit en face de moi et je reprenais ma place. Un serveur vint nous voir et elle commanda un café. Je continuais de la scruter, puis lui dis :

- Tu es hyper sexy aujourd'hui, bien que tu l'es toujours mais aujourd'hui tu es mon Dieu waouh. Tu vas aller chasser les criminels dans cette tenue ?

- Non c'était pour hier soir, on avait une mission undercover.

- Par « on », j'imagine que c'était ton écrivain et toi ?

- Oui, fit-elle se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

Et là ce fut comme un tilt dans ma tête, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient enfin et dessinaient l'image la plus terrible pour moi. J'avais ce spectre en tête depuis des mois et il avait fini par se réaliser. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le dise verbalement, tout son corps le criait.

- Tu as couché avec lui !

Je ne l'avais même pas formulé à l'interrogative tellement c'était évident pour moi. Car ce matin quand elle était arrivée je l'avais sentie différente. Belle elle l'était toujours, mais là elle était épanouie comme jamais, rayonnante, le plaisir était presque encore présent sur son visage alors que je peinais parfois à le voir inscrit après que nous ayons fait l'amour ensemble.

- Oui fit-elle me regardant dans les yeux sans sourciller ou détourner le regard.

Sa réponse était nette et ne laissait libre à aucune interprétation possible. C'était aussi tranchant qu'une lame de couteau tout juste aiguisée passée avec lenteur dans une peau meurtrie. Je saignais métaphoriquement, mon cœur brisé comme jamais par la seule femme que j'avais réellement aimé mais pour qui je n'avais été qu'un divertissement.

J'aurai du me méfier des signes, mais j'avais eu une confiance aveugle en ma capacité à lui faire oublier son écrivain de pacotille, j'avais été prétentieux. Comment y arriver alors qu'il était avec elle plus que moi, qu'il la voyait tous les jours, qu'elle le laissait visiblement bien plus entrer dans sa vie qu'elle ne m'avait jamais laissé ? J'avais essayé de lutter, mais la bataille était perdue d'emblée, les dés étaient jetés.

Je savais intérieurement que ce jour arriverait, mais je ne pouvais pas être prêt quoiqu'il arrive. On n'était jamais prêt à laisser la femme qu'on aime partir avec un autre. La seule pensée de ma Kate, qui n'était plus mienne d'ailleurs, faisant l'amour à ce maudit Castle m'écœurait, pourtant je voyais presque les images défiler devant mes yeux, lorsque je regardais son sublime visage si détendu, reflétant le plaisir intense qu'elle avait dû ressentir avec lui. C'est donc la rage en moi qui parla, même si cela ne servait plus à rien.

- C'était bon au moins ?

- Josh… Soupira t'elle.

- Réponds-moi Kate.

C'était le désespoir qui parlait ; je savais que sa réponse allait m'infliger un coup supplémentaire mais j'en avais besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Oui.

- Oui comment ?

Elle me regarda agacée par mon insistance puis d'un seul trait me livra :

- C'était plus que bon si tu vois savoir, je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose de si intense, c'était divin merveilleux, il m'a transporté au septième ciel, voila c'est ça que tu voulais entendre, t'es satisfait ? Mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux, avait elle seulement eu des sentiments pour moi.

- M'as-tu au moins aimé Kate ?

- Oui, Josh mais pas comme tu aurais voulu, pas d'amour aussi fort que… Elle soupira fermant les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'un seul homme depuis toutes ces années.

- Castle ?

- Oui …

A cet instant je vivais une douleur plus forte que la mort certainement car justement je vivais encore, j'aurais voulu que la faucheuse m'emporte pour ne plus à avoir à supporter cette blessure.

- Bon nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire je crois, fis-je.

- Oui, fit-elle presque froidement.

Je me levais, chancelant. Mes jambes ne me portaient que par automatisme car je souhaitais sortir de ce bar où je suffoquais littéralement pour retrouver l'extérieur. Je m'asseyais sur un banc non loin et la vit sortir du café en courant cinq minutes plus tard. Je la voyais pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Elle était si pressée que sa destination ne faisait aucun doute, elle allait le rejoindre, lui !

**Rick**

Elle était partie, sans aucune explication, j'étais éteint, je restais debout au milieu du salon sans la moindre réaction. Je venais de passer la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie dans les bras de la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde et cette dernière venait encore une fois de me rejeter pour partir avec ce motard chirurgien à la noix. J'étais en colère, j'avais des envies de meurtre, je voulais le tuer pour enrayer les obstacles.

Je ris, mais lui il n'y était pour rien, c'était elle, elle, qui jouait avec moi, elle qui à chaque fois me faisait croire que j'étais celui qu'elle voulait, elle, qui venait de m'arracher le cœur à mains nues et de le broyer devant moi entre ses doigts. J'enrageais ma respiration était difficile, j'avais mal si mal que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'étais si mal que je voulais hurler, je lui avais tout donné pendant trois ans j'avais été là pour elle, pendant trois ans j'avais tout fait pour la protéger, pendant tous ces mois je l'avais écoutée se plaindre de sa relation avec Josh fermant ma gueule sur ma propre détresse. Nous avions fait l'amour et c'était merveilleux, non, divin. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vécu une telle chose ; au-delà du plaisir immense qu'elle m'avait procuré, nous avions fusionnés nous n'étions plus qu'un mais elle m'avait encore laissé. De nouveau elle m'avait repoussé, le préférant lui, accourant à l'appel de l'autre. Je n'en pouvais plus c'était impossible. Je devais la quitter, m'éloigner d'elle car je risquais d'en crever. Je regardais l'affiche de Nikki Heat qui était dans mon salon et la déchirais furieux puis ce fut au tour de mon ordinateur symbole de mes écrits sur elle que je brisais contre le mur, j'hurlais cassant tout sur mon passage. Je vis mon reflet dans le miroir et mon image me dégoûta. Comment faire fasse à lui si beau, si jeune ? De mon poing je brisais la glace, le sang coulait de ma main mais je n'y prêtais même pas attention. La colère submergeait tout, combinée avec une détresse sans nom. Je ravageais tout sur mon passage jusqu'à ce que je fusse interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable. C'était ma fille. Je repris une contenance puis répondis :

- Hey ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va papa, tu es bizarre ! Bien évidement mon bébé me connaissait par cœur mais je devais lui mentir.

- Oui on ne peut mieux, ma chérie, j'écrivais, je suis en pleine inspiration. Un silence se fit.

- Ah… Bien … Elle n'insista pas.

- Grand-mère et moi reviendrons demain dans la journée, elle veut m'amener voir une autre pièce à Chicago nous avons pris une chambre.

- Bien ma chérie amuse toi bien !

- Papa tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Allez je te laisse l'inspiration m'appelle.

- Bien papa, je t'aime !

- Je t'aime encore plus ! Je raccrochais regardant mon téléphone puis je le posais sur le bar. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain semant du sang partout sur mon passage. J'ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie pour entourer ma main d'une bande sans même me préoccuper de retirer les morceaux de verre ou même de désinfecter.

Je m'écroulais sur le sol contre la paroi de la douche. Je repensais à ma vie avec Kate, à ce qu'elle aurait pu être et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, je ne pouvais les retenir. Elle me manquait, j'avais mal, je devais la quitter pour ne pas souffrir plus mais je devais avoir atteint le summum de la souffrance avec elle, elle me détruisait à petit feu. Les larmes déferlaient sur mes joues tel un torrent, je n'arrivais plus à les stopper, la voir avec un autre m'était insupportable. Je lui avais promis « Always » mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus… Après cette nuit je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Je devais partir pour oublier…l'oublier… Je me relevais et descendais vers mon bar, j'avais besoin d'un verre. Je sortis la bouteille de scotch et m'en versais un verre que je bus cul sec puis un second et encore un autre. J'étais amorphe je ne ressentais plus rien, je planais, j'allais sur le canapé avec ma bouteille pour noyer mon chagrin, m'y affalant. Je pleurais, pleurais d'être faible, pleurais de n'être que le second pour elle maudissant mon cœur de lui appartenir.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je m'étais endormi mais la sonnette de mon loft me sortit de mes songes, du moins de mes cauchemars où Josh et Kate, faisaient l'amour, se mariaient et avaient des enfants.

Je parvenais difficilement à émerger encore enivré d'alcool. Je m'asseyais passant la main sur mon visage, on insista, agacé, je criais :

- C'est bon pas besoin de s'exciter j'arrive ! Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte que j'ouvris sur Kate Beckett. Mon cœur se serra résonnant dans ma tête cette dernière me faisant souffrir mais ce n'était rien comparé à la présence de cette femme.

- Que viens-tu faire là, en rajouter une couche ? Je constatais que mes paroles tranchantes lui faisaient mal. Pourquoi elle était avec l'autre qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire là ? Elle soupira, regarda ma main blessée mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Il me semble que je ne suis pas un imbécile et ce matin j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer, va rejoindre ton motard il doit t'attendre. Une lueur de tristesse traversa son beau regard d'émeraude, je soufflais et la laissais passer. Elle passa devant moi et s'arrêta net devant le désastre qu'était mon loft. Elle me regarda interrogative, j'haussais les épaules me resservant un verre.

- J'en avais marre de la déco ! Elle ne répliqua pas mais je la vis lever les yeux au ciel. Ce geste que j'aimais tant me faisait mal à présent.

- Je ne trinque pas avec toi, j'ai rien à fêter !

- Quoique si, la fin de notre partenariat ! Dis-je levant mon verre et le buvant cul sec. Elle ne disait rien m'observant estomaquée, je la regardais et je vis une larme naître dans ses yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-elle j'allais enfin débarrasser le plancher et quitter sa vie pour toujours.

**Kate**

Le voir, l'entendre ainsi complètement ivre à déblatérer bêtise sur bêtise m'horripilait au plus au point. J'étais furieuse contre lui de s'être mis minable, d'avoir retourné son appartement, de s'être blessé sciemment alors ma réaction fut tout aussi brutale et je lui claquais une gifle sur la joue. Celle-ci résonna dans le loft vide et je le vis passer sa main sur sa joue rouge, semblant souffrir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu sens quelque chose, avec tout l'alcool que tu as ingéré, tu es anesthésié au moins pour 24 heures.

Certes j'étais partie vite ce matin, mais je ne l'avais fait que pour une seule raison ; je voulais d'abord rompre avec Josh avant de faire quoique ce soit de plus avec Rick, y compris une conversation qui viendrait définir ce que nous sommes, ce que nous voulions être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me dit-il froidement.

Sa voix comme son regard étaient sombres, traduisant l'étendue de son désarroi à cet instant.

- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

- Non Kate je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus. J'ai passé la nuit la plus hallucinante de ma vie avec toi. Et au réveil tu reçois un coup de fil de ton mec et tu t'évapores me laissant en plan comme ça, en plein milieu de mon salon, me disant juste « pardonnes-moi Rick ». Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Que tu as eu le sexe que tu voulais et qu'après tu repars avec ton pseudo petit ami ?

Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes, ses propos me faisaient mal, je ne me cachais plus devant lui. C'était comme si toute la retenue des dernières années s'exprimait dans mes larmes, comme elle s'était exprimée cette nuit dans mes cris de d'extase.

Il s'approcha de moi visiblement calmé, chercha à toucher mon visage et me dit :

- Kate…

Je fis un pas en arrière en parlant :

- Non Rick…si je suis partie ce matin c'est que c'était le trop plein d'émotions pour moi. J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse nuit de ma vie. Ca aurait été plus simple s'il n'y avait eu que du sexe entre nous, je t'assure. Mais c'était plus et c'est plus depuis le premier jour, sinon il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai couché avec toi. Si je suis partie, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel Rick ; tu m'entends, jamais. Avec toi je me sens femme, belle, en vie tout simplement. Et quand mon téléphone a sonné j'ai pris peur car je me suis rappelé que j'avais Josh. Car je l'avais oublié totalement, le temps d'une soirée parce que tu m'as transporté au paradis. Alors j'ai senti le besoin d'aller le voir et de rompre avec lui. Je l'ai trompé en faisant l'amour avec toi hier soir, mais je le trompais depuis le début car je t'ai toujours aimé toi. Tu as toujours été le premier dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Alors voilà pourquoi je suis partie. T'es content ?

Il n'avait pas cillé pendant mon monologue fleuve, n'osant certainement pas m'interrompre. Je m'étais totalement ouverte à lui et à présent je me sentais vulnérable, fragile. Jamais je n'avais confié autant de moi à quelqu'un et c'était tout simplement effrayant.

- Tu veux dire que tu as rompu avec Josh ? Tu m'as choisi moi ?

- Oui idiot, enfin techniquement c'est lui qui a rompu avec moi mais on s'en fout le résultat est le même nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Comment ça, il a rompu ?

- Il a compris ce qu'il s'était passé avant même que je ne lui dise.

- Ah bon, comment ?

- Rick écoute je n'ai pas très envie de parler de tout ça. Je le regardais le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas insister.

- Hum… et tu veux faire quoi, alors ?

En me posant cette question il avait eu un de ses regards emplis de malice. Je me mordis les lèvres et fondis sur lui sautant dans ses bras accrochant mes jambes à ses hanches étant tout à fait en accord avec ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête. Lui arrachant un baiser, mordant franchement sa lèvre inférieure. Il émit un râle qui suffit à me replonger dans une nébuleuse de plaisir. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ressentir de nouveau son toucher sur mon corps, qu'il m'enflamme comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière. Nous dûmes mettre un terme au baiser par manque d'air. Nous échangeâmes un regard, une nouvelle fois il n'était pas nécessaire de communiquer. Nous n'avions pas besoin de décider verbalement d'entamer une relation, nos mots échangés tout à l'heure, notre nuit exceptionnelle suffisaient à tracer le chemin que nous nous apprêtions à emprunter.

- On va prendre une douche ? Demandais-je.

- J'avais d'autres choses en tête à vrai dire me dit-il m'embrassant la tempe.

- Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les deux… ? Répondis-je tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- J'aime votre esprit déviant lieutenant Beckett.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Et sur mes paroles il me portal se dirigeant à grand pas vers la salle de bain pour une nouvelle session torride, seconde d'une longue série…


End file.
